Strawberry Boy With Cupon Love
by hyukjae86
Summary: Donghae jatuh cinta dengan hyukjae pada pandangan pertamanya, dan selama sebulan dia sudah menjadi stalker bagi hyukjae. dan takdir akhirnya menemukan mereka saat hyukjae datang ke toko Roti milik donghae, sejak saat itu hubungan mereka pun dimulai. Haehyuk/YAOI/romance.
1. Chapter 1

**STRAWBERRY BOY WITH CUPON LOVE**

**Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning :YAOI, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

•

Namja tampan itu selalu ada disitu, dibalik jendela sebuah toko bakery di persimpangan jalan. Memandang kearah luar tepatnya sebuah halte yang berada tepat seberang toko miliknya. Sudah sebulan ini rutinas itu tak pernah absen olehnya.

Bukan halte tersebut yang membuatnya sangat tertarik tapi seorang namja berpaikan seragam smu yang selalu duduk dibangku halte tersebut. Seorang namja manis yang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sebulan ini.

Flashback

Sebulan yang lalu.

Donghae duduk di bangku halte yang berada tepat di seberang tokonya. Hari ini Donghae terpaksa harus naik bus untuk pulang ke apartemen nya karena mobil mewahnya dipinjam dengan paksa oleh adik bungsunya yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang.

Sudah lima menit dia menunggu dihalte ini tapi bus tak kunjung datang. Bosan, akhirnya Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan tepat dia berdiri seseorang dari samping menambrak dirinya.

Crat..

Kotak berwarna pink itu jatuh dan memuncratkan cairan berwarna pink juga di sepatu Donghae.

"strawberry" gumam pelan namja yang menambrak Donghae tadi.

Mendengar gumaman itu akhirnya Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepatu miliknya ke arah namja yang menambraknya tadi.

Deg..

Donghae terdiam saat menatap mata indah yang juga sedang berbalik menatapnya. Donghae benar-benar terpesona akan sosok di depannya. seorang namja yang sangat manis dengan bibir plumnya yang merah, hidung kecil yang mancung dan mata yang sangat indah dan juga surai berponi berwarna coklat kehitaman yang membuatnya nya benar-benar sosok yang mempesona.

Agak lama Donghae terperangah hingga akhirnya ia sadar saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari namja manis di depannya.

"mianhae, ahjussi" ucap sosok itu.

Lalu sosok manis itu naik kedalam bus yang ternyata sudah tiba sejak tadi. dan bus pun mulai meninggalkan halte tempat pertemuan antara mereka.

Tapi tunggu, AHJUSSI?

Apa aku terlihat tua sampai-sampai dia memanggilku ahjussi, pikir Donghae dalam hati. Tapi Donghae tidak perduli yang jelas dia sudah jatuh pada pesona namja manis tadi.

Sejak saat itu Donghae mulai menjadi pengagum rahasia namaja manis itu. walau Donghae hanya memperhatikannya dari balik jendela ini tapi Donghae sudah mulai cukup tahu tentang namja manis itu.

Dia selalu pulang sekolah pukul 14.00 dan selalu meminum kotak susu rasa strawberry, wajahnya akan terlihat sangat manis saat dia meminum susu itu.

•

Senyum Donghae berkembang saat melihat sosok yang dia tunggu datang dari ujung jalan itu. berjalan kearah halte sambil menyeruput kotak berwarna pink itu.

Setiap detik langkahnya Donghae perhatikan, sesampainya dihalte namja manis itu duduk di ujung bangku halte tersebut. Dia menaruh kotak susunya disamping tempat duduknya dan dia membuka tas ransel berwarna merah tua itu dan mengambil sesuatu yang bisa ditebak Donghae itu adalah handphone miliknya.

Tiba-tiba datang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 7 tahun duduk disamping namja manis itu dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol kotak susu tersebut dan akhirnya terjatuh. Namja itu kaget dan melihat kearah anak kecil itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan namja itu mengelus surai anak kecil itu.

Namja itu melihat kearah sekelilingnya dan tatapan matanya berhenti tepat kearah depan halte tersebut.

Deg..

Kenapa dia melihat kearah sini? Apa dia dapat melihatku. Pikir Donghae.

Namja itu berdiri dipinggir jalan, tak lama lampu berwarna merah dan namja itu menyebrang jalan tersebut. Jantung Donghae tambah berdegup kencang saat namja itu mulai berjalan kearah toko miliknya.

Dengan cepat Donghae berbalik dan berlari ke lantai satu. Para pegawai tokonya aneh melihat bos mereka tergesa-gesa saat menuruni anak tangga tersebut.

Cling..

Suara lonceng berbunyi, suara khas jika ada sesorang masuk kedalam toko miliknya.

Tepat saat pintu itu mulai terbuka sedikit Donghae sudah tiba dilantai satu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan juga dada berdegup kencang.

Perlahan pintu terbuka, dan siluet namja yang sangat ditunggu Donghae pun tampak. Akhirnya hari yang dinanti-nantikan Donghae pun tiba.

•

"selamat datang" sapa salah satu pegawai toko ini.

Namja itu pun masuk dan tersenyum membalas sapaan hangat dari pegawai disini.

"ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya pegawai tadi

"apa disini ada strawberry milk?" tanyanya

Mendengar suara namja itu tak kelak membuat Donghae tersenyum. Akhirnya Donghae dapat mendengar suaranya, suara yang terdengar seperti suara anak kecil.

"ada tuan, silahkan duduk"

Namja itupun duduk di salah satu kursi di toko ini. Sambil menunggu, Matanya melihat kesekeliling toko ini. Sampai akhirnya namja itu melihat Donghae yang sedang berdiri dekat meja kasir yang masih menatap kearahanya.

Melihat sesorang menatapnya seperti itu, namja itupun tersenyum tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae. Jantung Donghae semakin berdetak cepat saat melihat senyum manis itu.

Tatapan mereka terputus saat pesanan namja itu datang. Dan dia mulai menikmati strawberry miliknya.

•

Donghae mengambil sepotong cake yang atasnya dilumuri saus strawberry dan dikelilingi potongan-potongan strawberry.

"berikan ini kepada pelanggan itu" Donghae menyuruh salah satu pegawainya untuk memberikan cake tersebut kepada namja manis pujaannya.

"tunggu" Donghae menahannya. Dia harus mencari alasan kenapa dia memberikan cake itu, kalau tidak mungkin saja namja itu bisa curiga padanya.

"ne sajangnim"

"bilang saja padanya ini hadiah sebagai pelanggan yang ke 100 kami yang membeli milkshake itu, arasso?"

"ne, sajangnim" pegawai itu mengantarkan cake tersebut ke namja manis itu.

Donghae memperhatikan dari jauh, awalnya namja itu tampak terkejut namun akhirnya dia menerima cake itu. dan mulai melahapnya sambil sesekali tersenyum saat potongan kecil cake strawberry itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

•

Namja itu berjalan kearah kasir dimana Donghae berdiri sejak tadi sambil memperhatikan dirinya.

Namja itu menyerahkan bill dan beberapa lembar uang kepada Donghae.

"apa anda pemilik toko ini?" tanya namja itu.

"ne, apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

"ani, aku malah suka. Dan terima kasih atas cake nya tadi emm..tuan"

"Donghae, Lee Donghae"

" ah ne, ghamsamida Donghaessi, dan aku Lee hyukjae" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan dan langsung dibalas dengan Donghae.

Akhirnya Donghae tahu siapa nama namja itu.

"di toko kami juga ada hadiah untuk pelanggan yang ke 100 ini, apa kau mau?" entah dari mana tiba-tiba Donghae mempunyai ide seperti ini.

"jeongmal? Hadiah seperti apa?" tanya hyukjae

Mata Dongahe menangkap sebuah stiker yang ada di meja kasir itu, dia mengambilnya yang ternyata bergambar kartun lucu, mungkin milik customer yang membawa anaknya dan tertinggal disini.

"ini adalah cupon untukmu, dan kau bisa memakainya setiap hari" Donghae menyerahkan stiker tersebut kepada hyukjae. Entah dari mana Donghae mendapatkan ide tersebut.

"cupon?" hyukjae mengambil stiker itu.

"dengan cupon ini kau dapat minum strawberry milk dengan gratis disini" ucap Donghae

"benarkah?"

"ne, tapi ini harus setiap hari"

"baiklah, aku akan setiap hari kesini sehabis pulang sekolah. Ini tidak bohongkan?"

"tentu saja tidak"

"tapi.." hyukjae mulai menghitung stiker tersebut. " kenapa hanya ada sembilan" tanyanya.

Donghae agak bingung harus menjawab apa. Ide cupon ini saja dia baru dapatkan dan juga dia tidak menghitung jumlah stiker itu

"emm itu,.. cupon yang kesepuluhnya itu spesial, jadi kau harus menghabiskan yang sembilan ini baru bisa dapatkan cupon terakhirnya" Donghae kau benar-benar briliant. Pujinya dalam hati.

"baiklah, hari ini aku benar-benar beruntung. Terima kasih Donghae-ssi"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya tanda terima kasihnya. "besok aku pasti akan kesini lagi" hyukjae tersenyum manis dan berbalik lalu keluar dari toko itu.

sedangkan Donghae masih senyum-senyum sendiri ditempatnya. Berharap esok akan menjadi hari-hari baik untuknya.

•

Ini baru awal dari kisah mereka, semoga besok, besoknya lagi dan seterusnya berjalan dengan baik dan semakin mendekatkan mereka berdua.

•

Annyeong..

Aku kembali dengan ff yang gak jelas lagi. Ff ini ide nya udah dari tahun kapan, tapi bbaru bisa dibuatnya sekarang dan juga ini aku paksa-paksain harus jadi mlam ini juga karena kalau udah besok aku udak mulai sibuk lagi(sok sibuk bangget).

Ff ini cuma two shoot, dan disini aku ingin buat eunhyuk imuuut banget, tapi gak bisa-bisa. Jadi maaf kalo ff nya tidak memuaskan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa comment ? review ne .


	2. Chapter 2

**STRAWBERRY BOY WITH CUPON LOVE chapter 2**

**Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning :YAOI, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Miss Typo**

•

Seorang namja tampan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya handuk yang melilit dibagian bawah tubuhnya dia berjalan kearah lemari di kamarnya. Lee Donghae, nama namja itu baru saja mandi dan akan pergi ke toko roti miliknya. Hari ini dia ingin tampil sempurna karena ini hari pertama nya untuk mendekati namja manis pujaannya, Lee Hyukjae.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya Donghae memilih mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan jeans hitam dan tak lupa memakai arloji hitam miliknya. Setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin sempurna, Donghaepun mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ke toko rotinya.

•

Dengan gelisah Donghae melirik jam di dinding, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.45 dan sejak tadi namja manis yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Donghae sudah mulai frustasi jika hari ini hyukjae tidak datang maka selanjutnyapun dia tidak bisa datang lagi.

Matanya kembali menatap jalanan yang biasa Hyukjae lalui saat pulang sekolah tapi sosok manis itu tak kunjung terlihat.

•

Pukul 17.30

Senyum Donghae pun merekah saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi sedang berlari kearahnya. Hyukjae berhenti disisi jalan menunggu lampu merah sambil sesekali melirik jam ditangannya dan juga toko roti didepannya.

Tepat lampu berwarna merah Hyukjae langsung menyebrang jalan itu, jantung Donghae mulai deg-degan kembali saat sosok itu mulai mendekat kearah toko miliknya.

Donghae mendekat kearah pintu.

Cling..

Donghae langsung tersenyum saat Hyukjae masuk ke tokonya.

"mianhae aku terlambat"

Donghae hanya diam saja, dia malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah manis di depannya. penampilan hyukjae saat ini benar-benar mempesona pikir Donghae. Dengan wajah yang memerah sehabis berlari, keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dan nafas yang ngos-ngosan membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka, benar-benar sexy.

"Donghae-ssi, Donghae-ssi" suara hyukjaemenyadarkan lamunan Donghae.

"ne?"

"aku sejak tadi minta maaf padamu tapi kau malah diam saja" ucap Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

Oh berhenti melakukan itu hyukkie bisa-bisa aku akan memakanmu saat ini juga.

"aku terlihat berantakan ya makanya kau melihatku seperti itu" kata Hyukjae lagi sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

"ani, malah kau terlihat cantik" ucap Donghae tak sadar

"mwo?"

"kau kenapa terlambat?" Donghae mencoba mengalihkan perkataanya.

" tadi tiba-tiba ada pelajaran tambahan dan baru selesai jam 5 tadi, untung saja toko ini belum tutup. Aku masih bisa menukar kupon ini kan?" hyukjae menunjukkan kupon miliknya yang kemarin Donghae berikan.

"tentu saja, selama toko ini belum tutup kau bisa menukarnya"

"yeayy" ucap Hyukjae senang.

Hyukjae langsung duduk ditempat kemarin yang didudukinya. Sedangkan Donghae menyuruh salah satu pegawainya untuk membawakan Hyukjae strawberry milk dan strawberry cake.

Setelah semyuruh pegawainya, Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat cake dlam etalase di depannya.

"boleh aku duduk?" tanya Donghae

Hyukjae langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara Donghae.

"tentu saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"kau sangat menyukai strawberry" Donghae mencoba memulai obrolan diantara mereka.

"iya, kata Eomma dulu saat mengandungku eomma selalu makan buah strawberry setiap hari makanya aku jadi tergila-gila pada strawberry" jelas Hyukjae

"kau ingin ke kebun strawberry?"

"jeongmall?" tanya hyukjae antusias

"tentu, hari minggu ini aku akan kesana karena stok strawberry disini sudah habis, kau mau ikut?" tawar Donghae lagi tapi kali ini dia tidak berbohong atau akal-akalannya saja. Memang benar stok strawberry di tokonya sudah habis.

"aku mau, aku mau ikut. Kau benarbenar akan mengajakku"

"iya, aku akan menjemputmu jadi hari ini kau kuantar pulang biar aku tahu rumahmu"

"oke" Donghae sangat senang saat melihat senyum itu di wajah Hyukjae.

"maaf, ini pesanan anda tuan" seorang pegawai Donghae datang membawakan pesanan Hyukjae. Setelah pegawai itu pergi Donghae dan Hyukjaepun melanjutkan obrolan mereka dan sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari keduanya. Hari pertama ini sukses untuk Donghae.

•

Donghae memakirkan mobil audi putih miliknya di depan rumah berwarna coklat dengan pagar yang terbuat dari kayu yang membuat rumah tersebut terlihat sangat asri. Sambil merapikan tatanan rambut nya di kaca spion Donghae keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan kearah pintu gerbang rumah itu, rumah Hyukjae.

Kemarin Donghae jadi mengantarkan Hyukjae pulang, dan mereka berdua pun sudah banyak mengobrol dan sudah mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Donghae memencet bell di depan pintu gerbang itu. tidak sampai semenit pinyu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok manis Lee Hyukjae.

Biasanya Donghae melihatnya hanya dengan seragam sekolah, hari ini Hyukjae terlihat sangan manis dengan baju berwarna merah, celana selutut berwarna coklat tua yang di ikatkan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dipinggangnya yang ramping dan juga tas ransel hitam di punggungnya. Benar-benar manis.

"hae-ah"

Deg,,

Jantung Donghae langsung berdetak cepat saat mendengar Hyukjae memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Donghae sangat suka jika orang terdekatnya memanggilnya seperti itu, dia merasa kalau dia berharga dimata orang tersebut, memang aneh.. itu hanya sebuah panggilan tapi dapat membuat Donghae sebahagia itu.

"kajja, nanti kita kesorean" aja Donghae

"ne" Hyukjae menurut dan mengikuti Donghae ke arah mobilnya, masuk dan duduk di bangku penumpang disamping Donghae.

•

Wangi khas pengunungan tercium saat Donghae membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, mereka berdua sudah hampir sampai.

"woaahhh...anginnya sejuk.." teriak Hyukjae yang duduk disebelah Donghae. Direntangkan tangannya menikmati udara sejuk pegunungan.

"hae-ah aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kebun strawberry nya"

"sebentar lagi kita sampai, kau bisa makan buah strawberry sepuasnya disana"

"woaahh aku sangat senang" teriah Hyukjae kembali.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah kaca yang besar. Donghae pun turun dan diikuti hyukjae yang juga turun dari mobil itu.

"kita sudah sampai?" tanya Hyukjae

"ne, ini tempatnya" jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk rumah kaca di depannya.

"kajja" Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae dengan semangat.

•

Mata Hyukjae berbinar-binar saat memasuki rumah kaca ini, pandangannya tak lepas dari tanaman-tanaman yang merambat itu yang disekelilingi warna-warna merah strawberry dan juga tumpukan buah strawberry yang ada disudut tempat ini yang baru saja dipetik oleh petani-petani disini.

"selamat datang Tuan Lee Donghae" sapa seorang pria paruh baya kepada Donghae.  
"ne ahjussi, apa pesanan ku sudah disiapkan?" tanya Donghae pada pria itu

"sudah Tuan , pesanan anda sedang kami packing di gudang, mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi selesai."

"baiklah, aku akan menunggunya sambil melihat-lihat kebun strawberry ini"

"ne silahkan tuan"

Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk ke ruang ganti, untuk masuk kedalam kebun itu mereka harus memakai sepatu bot dan juga membawa keranjang dan guting untuk mengambil strawberry disana.

Hyukjae terlihat tidak sabar ingin segera memakan strawberry-strawberry itu.

"hae-ah ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi" ajak Hyukjae

"ne..ne kajja"

•

Hampir satu jam Donghae dan Hyukjae menghabiskan waktu di kebun strawberry itu, dan strawberry pesanan Donghae pun sudah siap sejak tadi.

Donghae melihat jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 17.00, tidak terasa ini sudah sore.

Donghaepun menghampiri Hyukkie yang masih sibuk memetik buah strawberry itu.

"hyukkie" panggil Donghae, Hyukjae berbalik menatap Donghae

"ini sudah sore ayo kita pulang" ajak Donghae

"sebentar lagi" rajuk Hyukjae

"nanti kita kemalaman dan juga kau sudah makan banyak strawberry nanti perutmu sakit hyuk" ajak Donghae sekali lagi

"baiklah" jawab Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, imut pikir Donghae.

Mereka berduapun pergi keruang ganti.

•

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi, Donghae dan Hyukjae keluar dari rumah kaca tersebut. Saat mereka keluar ternya hari sudah mulai gelap dan udara menjadi semakin dingin.

Hyukjae terlihat kedinginan karena ia hanya memakai baju lengan pendek dan juga celana selutut. Diapun melepas kemeja yang melilit dipinggangnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh nya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin itu. Donghae yang melihatnyapun melepas jas yang dipakainya dan memakaikan ke tubuh kecil Hyukjae.

"pakai ini" kata Donghae sambil memakaikan jas tersebut.

"gomawo" terlihat samar-samar semburat merah di pipi Hyukjae, entah karena malu atau efek dari kedinginannya.

•

Sudah satu jam perjalanan tapi masih satu jam lagi mereka untuk sampai seoul. Sebelumnya mereka berdua mampir ke rumah makan dipinggir jalan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar.

Donghae menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang seperti sedang gelisah.

"hyukkie,kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae

"ani, aku hanya ngantuk" jawab hyukjae lesu.

"tidurlah, perjalanan masih sekitar satu jam lagi" suruh Donghae

"tidak mau"

"wae?"

"aku itu kalau sudah tidur sangat susah untuk di bangunkan nanti bisa-bisa kau menggendongku karena tidak bangun-bangun" jawab Hyukjae

Donghae terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Hyukjae.

"tidak apa. Kau tidur saja matamu sudah merah seperti itu hyukkie"

"tidak, pokoknya aku tidak akan tidur"

Sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus berasal dari Hyukjae. Donghae melirik kesumber suara tersebut dan tersenyum saat melihat namja manisnya terlelap dengan tenang. Tangannya bergerak mengusap helaian rambut halus Hyukjae.

•

Mobil Donghae berhenti di depan rumah Hyukjae. Donghae melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 21.00 dan menoleh ke Hyukjae yang masih tertidur dengan manis.

"hyukkie..hyukkie bangun, kita sudah sampai" Donghae coba membangunkan Hyukjae namun tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Donghae mencoba lagi namun hanya gerakan kecil yang didapatkan. Dan Donghae mencoba membangunkan Hyukjae yang ketiga kalinya namun tak ada hasilnya, Hyukjae masih tidur terlelap dengan manis.

Ternyata memang benar apa yang Hyukjae katakan kalau dia sangat susah untuk dibangunkan.

Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke pintu mobil sebelah Hyukjae. Donghae membukanya dan menarik Hyukkie ke punggungnya. Dengan perlahan akhirnya Hyukjae berada dipunggung Donghae, dan dengan pelan Donghae menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

Donghae memencet bell rumah Hyukjae, sambil menunggu Donghae memperbaiki letak tubuh Hyukjae agar di merasa nyaman. Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae sedikit dan tanpa sadar Hyukjae memeluk lehernya erat, sangat erat.

Jantung Donghae berdetak cepat saat merasakan deru nafas Hyukjae di tengkuk lehernya. dapat dirasakannya bibir Hyukjae menyentuh lehernya dan Hyukjae semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa diam membatu disana, namun tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja.

"aigoo hyukjae, yak bangun" teriak yeoja itu yang sepertinya kakak perempuan yang Hyukjae pernah ceritakan pada Donghae.

"noona biarkan saja dia tidur, seharian ini dia sangat lelah" kata donghae.  
"maafkan adikku ini ya, ayo silahkan masuk" noona Hyukjaepun mempersilahkan Donghae masuk.

Tak beda reaksi keluarga Hyukjae lain seperti noonanya tadi, semua marah dan mencoba membangunkan Hyukjae namun hasilnya tetap sama, hyukjae tak kunjung bangun.

"bawa saja ke kamarnya, kamarnya ada di lantai 2 paling pojok sebelah kanan" kata eomma hyukjae. Donghae pun membawa Hyukkie naik kekamarnya.

Setelah menemukan kamar Hyukjae, Donghae langung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Wangi Hyukjae sangat jelas tercium di ruangan ini, Donghae berjalan menuju ranjang yang ada di kamar ini dan dengan pelan Donghae menbaringkan Hyukjae di atasnya. Hyukjae sedikit menggeliat saat Donghae menurunkannya. Donghae membetulkan letak posisi tidur Hyuk agar lebih nyaman dan melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya. Lalu menyelimuti namja manisnya itu. menatapnya lama dan membelai halus poninya yang sedikit menutupi wajah manis ini. Larut dalam tatapannya, Donghae mulai medekati wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae, satu kecupan Donghae lakukan di kening Hyukjae dan akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu.

•

Sejak hari minggu itu hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat. Setiap hari Hyukjae datang ketoko donghae, dan ini adalah hari kesembilan hyukjae datang.

Donghae berdiri di balik jendela kantornya yang terletak dilantai 2 toko tersebut. Tangannya menggeggam sebuah stiker yang sama Donghae berikan kepada Hyukjae, cupon terakhir yang akan ia berikan pada Hyukjae nanti.

Dari jauh terlihat Hyukjae berjalan kearah toko rotinya, Donghae pun pergi untuk turun ke lantai 1.

•

"hae-ah"

"hmm?"

"hari ini cupon terakhir yang aku miliki"

"lalu?"

"ish..dasar kau ini" Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyujae yang kesal.

"nanti akan ku berikan cupon yang terakhirnya, kau mau membuat kue?"

Hyukjae langsung tersenyum senang.

"kue? Kue apa?"

"kue yang setiap hari kau makan itu, kau mau?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"tentu, aku akan langsung menghabiskan ini" jawab Hyukjae semangat dan langsung menghabiskan sisa cake yang dimakannya.

•

"pertama kau harus memakai ini" Donghae memakaikan apron merah di tubuh Hyukjae dan mengikatnya di pinggang ramping Hyukjae.

Semburat merah itu terlihat jelas di pipi hyukjae.

"lalu pakai ini juga" Donghae kembali memakaikan topi khas koki di atas kepala Hyukjae.

Setelah Hyukjae lengkap memakai atribut untuk membuat kue, Donghaepun memakai atributnya sendiri.

"baiklah pertama-tama kau harus memasukkan ini" satu persatu Donghae mengajarkan Hyukjae cara membuat cake kesukaannya. Dan Hyukjaepun mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Donghae katakan dan peragakan.

Sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya adonan pun jadi. Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk menuangkan ke loyang yang disediakan.

Setelah rata, Donghae mengambil loyang tersebut dan menaruhnya didalam oven.

"berapa lama hae-ah?" tanya Hyukjae

"sekitar 45 menit" jawab Donghae.

Sambil menunggu Donghae membuatkan coklat hangat untuk mereka berdua.

•

Ting..

Suara oven berbunyi menandakan masakan mereka sudah matang. Dengan sigap Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan mendekati oven tersebut.

"sini biar aku saja, ini sangat panas" kata Donghae

"aku tidak sabar ingin menghiasnya dengan banyak buah strawberry"

Dengan cekatan Donghae mengambil loyang tersebut dari dalam oven dan menaruhnya di meja.

Sekitar 5 menit menunggu bolu tersebut dingin, dan Donghae menyiapkan bahan untuk menghiasnya dengan di bantu Hyukjae.

"coba kau oleskan whipcream ini di atas dan pinggirnya"

Hyukjae mulai mengolesi sedikit demi sedikit kue itu dengan whipcream. Setelah semuanya rata, satu persatu mereka berdua letakkan buah strawberry di sekelilingnya dan juga tambangan saus strawberry di atasnya.

"selesai" teriak Hyukjae senang, untung saja toko ini sudah tutup sejak tadi kalau tidak mungkin suara hyukjae sudah terdengar sampai luar.

"hae-ah bagus kan?"

"iya, lihat lah hanya membuat ini saja wajahmu sampai belepotan seperti ini"  
"namanya juga baru belajar" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae membersihkan wajah Hyukjae dari kotorandan sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel diwajahnya seperti taburan tepung, olesan cream tapi jika dilihat seperti ini hyukjae jadi semakin lucu, seperti anak kecil.

Hyukjae juga mengusap pelan pipi Donghae yang juga terkena kotoran, tatapan mata mereka pun bertemu. Mereka berdua saling diam dan saling menatap satu sam lain. Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menelusupkan jemarinya di potongan leher jenjang Hyukjae. Dan dengan perlahan jarak diantara mereka berdua menipis. Dan akhirnya Donghae mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae lalu menatap kembali mata Hyukjae. Dan menyatukan kembali bibir itu dalam pagutan lembut.

Tak ada penolakan dan juga tak ada balasan dari Hyukjae dalam ciuman itu, hingga akhirnya ciuman Donghae berhenti dengan kecupan terakhir di bibir manis Hyukjae.

"saranghae hyukkie"

"ini cupon terakhirmu, aku sangat berharap kau akan datang besok hyukkie" ucap Donghae dengan lembut. Hyukjae mengangguk dan langsung bergegas membereskan barang miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berda di dalm dapur.

"aku sangat berharap besok kau akan datang hyukkie" gumam donghae pelan.

•

Donghae kembali berdiri dibalik jendela itu, memperhatikan jalan yang biasa hyukkie lalui. Ini sudah jam 2 tapi Hyukjae belum juga terlihat. Mungkin dia ada jam tambahan lagi, pikir Donghae. Donghae melihat kembali kotak yang ada di genggamannya, kotak yang akan ia berikan kepada Hyukjae yang isinya sebuah gelang dengan hiasann huruf DH yang ia beli 2 minggu yang lalu.

•

Donghae modar-mandir di kantornya, ini sudah jam 5 sore tapi Hyukjae tak kunjung datang. Apa memang dia tidak akan datang?

Donghae melirik lagi jarum jam di dinding tersebut. Kumohon Hyukkie datanglah.

•

Toko sudah tutup sejak tadi namun seseorang yang ditunggu Donghae tak juga datang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00. dengan lemas Donghae menutup pintu tokonya dan berjalan dengan lesu ke mobil yang terparkit di depan toko miliknya.

"dia tidak datang" gumam Donghae pelan.

Ternyata usaha nya selama ini sia-sia. Donghae terlalu yakin Hyukjae akan datang hari ini, namun nyatanya sampai sekarang Hyukjae tak juga datang.

•

Donghae masih terus menunggu Hyukjae besoknya, tiga hari sesudahnya dan sekarang sudah seminggu Donghae masih menunggu di balik jendela itu namun sosok itu tak pernah terlihat meskipun hanya menunggu bus halte itu.

•

Dengan lesu Donghae mengunci pintu toko rotinya,. Hari ini dia tiak membawa mobilnya karena mobilnya sedang berda di bengkel. Ini sudah larut malan, jalanan kota seoul ini tetap saja masih ramai. Donghae mnyebrang jalan dan duduk di pojok bangku halte tersebut. Ini sudah lima belas hari sejak kejadian di itu tapi Hyukjae tak kunjung terlihat dalam pandangannya. 'Kumohon jangan siksa aku seperti ini hyukkie'

Bus sudah datang dan berhenti di depan Donghae namun Donghae tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia masih termenung disitu mengingat kejadian sembilan hari kemarin. Mengingat wajahnya, senyumnya, muka cemberutnya, wajah tidur pulasnya dan juga wajah cerianya saat memakan strawberry. Semua tentang nya selalu ada dalam pikiran Donghae.

Tanpa Donghae sadari ada sosok lain yang juga duduk di bangku pojok sebelahnya. Sosok itu hanya memperhatikan Donghae dari tempatnya duduk.

Donghae berdiri dan mulai berjalan, sosok yang memperhatikan Donghae sejak tadi pun ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Donghae berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya dia menambrak sosok itu. wajahnya terangkat untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu jalanya.

Donghae langsung terpaku saat melihat sosok itu, Lee Hyukjae. Namja manis yang membuatnya seperti ini dan sekarang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

Donghae masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sampai akhirnya Hyukjae mengeluarkan suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"apa kupon ini masih berlaku untukku?" tanya hyukjae

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae justru menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya sangat erat seakan takut namja manisnya akan pergi lagi.

"miianhae" ucap Hyukjae

"mianhae hae-ah" ulang Hyukjae. Keduanyapun menangis dalam pelukan yang semakin erat.

•

"mianhae hae-ah,, hari itu pagi-pagi aku dapat kabar kakakku sakit dan aku dan sekeluarga harus ke jepang pagi itu juga, karena buru-buru aku tidak sempat katakan padamu. Dan kemarin kakakku sudah baikan dan aku langsung pulang. baru sejam yang lalu aku sampai di korea" jelas Hyukjae

"kau benar-benar membuatku seperti orang gila Hyukkie"  
"saranghae"

"nado saranghae hae-ah"

Cup,

Hyukjae mengecup singkae bibir Donghae. Wajah Hyukjae langsung memerah.

"lalu apa hadiah kupon ku yang terakhir?" tanya Hyukjae

"ini" Donghae menyerang kotak yang masih disimpannya itu

"apa ini?" tanya Hyukjae dan mulai membuka kotak itu.

"woahh cantiknya" Hyukjae mengambil gelang itu dari dalam kotak. Lalu memakainya di pergelangan tangannya

"ini sangat cantik hae"

"tidak, kau yang lebih cantik"  
"mwo? Aku ini namja jadi tampan bukan cantik" kata Hyukjae tidak terima

"kau harus terima kalau kau itu cantik hyukkie"

"aku tampan"

"cantik"

"Tampan Lee Donghae'

"cantik"

"tam..."

Sebuah ciuman lembutpun mengakhiri perdebatan antara mereka berdua namun kali ini ciuman itu terbalas.

"yak! jangan memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam bajuku AHJUSSI MESUM"

THE END

Mianhae aku update nya telat. Niatnya untuk hari ultah Donghae tapi malah telat.

Ini ff paling panjang yang pernah aku buat. Kemaren itu niatnya pengen buat ff nc spesial ultah hae tapi malah gak keburu, jadi ff nc nya nanti nyusul aja hehehe...

Terima kasih sudah membaca and jangan lupa comment or riview ne


End file.
